Seize heures quatorze
by ADunne
Summary: J'avance. Dominique avait des secrets. Des secrets qui embellissaient sa vie, qui lui pourrissaient la vie, qui rythmaient sa vie. Je retarde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

**Résumé **: _J'avance._ Dominique avait des secrets. Des secrets qui embellissaient sa vie, qui lui pourrissaient la vie, qui rythmaient sa vie. _Je retarde._

**Note :** Réponse au concours le courage n'est pas réservé aux Gryffondor.

* * *

_Seize heures quatorze_

_Partie 1_

Il y a toujours eu dans la vie de Dominique des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas su répondre. Des questions de sa grand-mère qui voulait vérifier qu'elle avait bien appris ses leçons de français, à celle de son père qui la taquinait à propos d'un potentiel petit ami, la réponse n'était jamais évidente. Parfois, il lui fallait improviser et faire comme si de rien était. Inventer, mentir, avancer c'était sa manière de fonctionner. Elle aurait aimé faire autrement, mais il faut croire qu'elle avait perdu cette spontanéité qu'ont les enfants, après tout elle n'en était plus vraiment une désormais. Elle était encore jeune, juste plus assez pour qu'on la regarde avec la bienveillance et l'attendrissement que l'on réserve à l'enfance, plus assez pour échapper au poids des responsabilités. Dominique s'en serait bien passé, elle avait à peine un quart de siècle derrière elle, mais faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient déjà trop vécu.

Longtemps, elle avait collectionné les hommes, car c'était toujours plus facile que de s'attacher. Ils restaient à peine le temps d'une nuit, de quelques caresses et de fausses promesses. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux destinés à s'aimer toujours. Ces hommes n'avaient aucun nom et aucun visage, rien auquel elle aurait pu se rattacher. C'est mieux ainsi, qu'elle disait. Elle ne prenait pas non plus la peine de donner son nom, acte trop intime et trop personnel si elle le leur avait donné, ils se seraient souvenu d'elle, quand elle ne voulait plus que s'oublier elle-même. Peut-être que l'un d'eux avait un jour compté à ses yeux, elle ne s'en rappelait plus alors ça ne devait être qu'un stupide béguin d'adolescente. Ça ne devait pas être si important et elle n'avait plus le cœur à se battre pour des futilités. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire. Elle voulait juste oublier, oublier qu'elle avait aimé un jour parce que cela faisait trop mal pour qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Dominique avait fait des erreurs, elle s'était souvent perdue en chemin à n'en plus savoir qui elle était vraiment. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler à coup de « comment va cette chère Fleur », « ce bon vieux Bill », « la charmante Victoire » ou « l'adorable Louis ». Personne ne mettait jamais de qualificatif devant son nom, de toute manière il était déjà bien assez long, ça compensait. Même si parfois cela lui aurait plu, comme si ce simple ajout la faisait exister dans les yeux d'un étranger et lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir soutenir la comparaison au moins une fois. Evidemment elle était fière de sa famille, mais elle aurait voulu vivre par elle-même et pour elle-même pas et non pas suivre la route que d'autres avaient choisie pour elle. Et tant pis si elle se trompait, elle n'était plus à ça près.

« Dommy Dom. »

On l'appelle, mais Dominique ne réagit pas de suite, elle n'est plus habituée. Sa famille et ses amis avaient beaucoup utilisé ce surnom lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais en grandissant il avait fini par la lasser et par les lasser, si bien qu'il avait disparu un jour sans que personne ne sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Dommy respirait l'insouciance et la joie de vivre, quand Dominique n'était que sérieux et pragmatisme. Elle ne supportait pas ce diminutif, mais elle faisait mine de rien et se contentait de sourire et de répondre gentiment quand on s'adressait à elle ainsi. Et parfois, elle préférait se taire, car c'était l'annonce d'une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir.

La jeune fille enfonça un peu plus ses pieds nus dans le sable mouillé et les recouvrit d'un petit tas de grains épais. Elle observa la maison familiale en contrebas et sa mère qui marchait, tranquillement les pieds dans l'eau, fermement accrochée au bras de Louis. Tout va mal Dominique, si mal. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers son père qui était venu la rejoindre en haut de la dune où elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier quand elle avait besoin d'être seule.

« Comment ça va, Dommy Dom ?

— Bien, fit-elle simplement. Je vais bien. »

Un mensonge, encore. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller mal de toute façon, alors à quoi bon s'étendre. Bill ne répondit rien malgré le mensonge évident qu'elle lui servait et se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Dominique était probablement l'enfant qu'il avait le plus de mal à comprendre, avec Victoire et Louis tout lui paraissait plus simple. Il n'avait qu'à leur porter une oreille attentive et leur parler avec franchise pour que les choses s'éclairent, mais sa fille cadette ne semblait pas répondre à la même logique. Il voulait l'écouter quand elle ne lui disait rien, il voulait la soutenir quand elle le repoussait toujours plus loin et, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour combler le vide qui grandissait entre eux, il devait se résoudre à l'idée que Dominique lui devenait toujours plus inconnue à chaque jour qui passait. Ce n'était plus qu'une inconnue qui vivait sous son toit.

Souvent, Bill aurait aimé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, ce qui la rendait si différente de son frère et de sa sœur, mais il anticipait déjà sa réaction et savait pertinemment qu'elle se refermerait, encore un peu plus sur elle-même, s'il la poussait ainsi. Alors il ne faisait rien et restait là, assis, juste pour qu'elle sache que quoiqu'il arrive il serait là. L'attitude froide et introvertie de sa fille lui faisait mal même s'il n'en disait rien. Il n'empêche qu'il avait toujours cette désagréable impression que quelque chose ne s'était pas fait entre eux, que le lien d'un père à sa fille ne s'était pas créé et il avait beau ne rien laisser paraitre, cela le tuait de l'intérieur. Il tentait bien de se rappeler de tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient eus ensemble, tous ces jeux d'enfants et ces histoires du soir, cependant plus il s'y essayait moins il avait l'impression que sa fille avait été un jour heureuse. Un peu comme si elle avait toujours trainé ses yeux tristes et ses fantômes derrière elle, sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive jamais de rien ou comme s'il n'avait jamais rien voulu voir.

« Tu penses encore à elle de temps en temps ? »

Dominique fronça les sourcils et se mit machinalement à dessiner un soleil dans le sable humide. Elle n'aimait pas cette question et son père se pinça les lèvres aussitôt qu'il eut réalisé que la voix qui avait parlé était la sienne. C'était tellement stupide comme demande, bien sûr qu'elle pensait à elle, tous les jours même. Une dizaine d'années était passée, bientôt vingt, depuis qu'on lui avait appris le décès de sa grand-mère, mais la blessure était toujours aussi vive et douloureuse. L'annonce était tombée tel un couperet, de manière si soudaine et si inattendue que la jeune fille n'avait jamais réussi à refermer la plaie. Elle avait dix ans, ça n'aurait pas dû être si important. Elle était encore petite, mais c'était le début d'une grande histoire, une grande histoire qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu voir le jour.

Bill murmura une vague excuse, il savait que le sujet était sensible pour elle néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aborder. Il avait vu la force de la relation entre Dominique et sa grand-mère maternelle se nouer très tôt, il l'avait vu grandir dans ses pas et s'épanouir dans ce monde à la française. C'était une belle connexion, une belle filiation. Et quand Apolline Delacour était morte, ils s'étaient tous attendus à gérer une Dominique effondrée et pleine de doutes, une fille perdue au milieu de tout, et ils n'avaient pas compris quand celle-ci était restée totalement impassible. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas crié, elle était juste restée là sa main d'enfant fermement serrée dans celle de son père. Sous contrôle. À croire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elles et que ce n'était jamais qu'une anonyme que l'on mettait en terre et, parfois, Bill se demandait si sa fille se rappelait encore de cette époque et de cette grand-mère qu'elle avait tant chérie.

Dominique secoua la tête par dépit. Elle savait que son père et elle étaient très loin d'entretenir une relation fusionnelle ou même proche, et elle savait qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, néanmoins elle était toujours surprise de voir parfois à quel point il ne la connaissait pas. Ses parents la croyaient insensible, car elle n'avait pas craqué, car elle ne s'était pas laissé aller à des larmes inutiles comme Victoire ou Louis l'avaient fait, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Cette mort l'avait affectée bien plus que tout autre et bien plus que tous les autres, c'est juste qu'elle se devait d'être forte, car c'est ce que sa grand-mère aurait attendu d'elle, elle aurait voulu la voir sourire au moment où on la porterait en terre, car elle avait eu une belle vie et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'être triste, car il ne fallait pas penser au manque et à l'absence, mais aux bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient su se créer. Alors elle n'avait rien montré de sa peine, elle avait retenu ses larmes amères et elle avait souri après tout, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait encore lui offrir.

« Est-ce que Victoire est arrivée ? demanda-t-elle finalement pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre elle et son père.

— Non, pas encore. Le petit est malade, ils doivent passer chez l'apothicaire avant de venir. »

Il lâcha un soupir avant de rigoler légèrement, son petit-fils ressemblait décidément à sa mère sur tous les points et cela lui semblait assez étrange d'observer ce manège de loin tant les expériences actuelles de son aînée étaient similaires à celles qu'il avait eues à son âge. Dominique esquissa un léger sourire à voir son père ainsi et se leva en époussetant ses habits du sable qui s'y était niché.

« J'ai un article à finir, autant que j'en profite pendant que le petit monstre n'est pas là. »

Son père fit mine d'être outré par le surnom dont elle affublait son neveu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cet enfant était pire qu'une beuglante de Molly Weasley elle-même. Dominique descendit rapidement de l'endroit où elle s'était perchée et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'adolescente. L'impression était étrange, quand elle se retrouvait là, la jeune sorcière était confrontée à celle qu'elle avait été des années auparavant lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard. Et quand il lui arrivait de séjourner ici, elle mesurait à la fois le chemin parcouru depuis son départ de la maison et toutes ces choses qui n'avaient pas évolué depuis.

Un vieil uniforme lavé attendait, plié sur une chaise, qu'on lui retrouve une quelconque utilité. Lentement, elle tendit la main pour saisir sa cravate aux couleurs verte et argenté et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Dominique avait toujours été fière d'être la première Weasley à aller à Serpentard, car le temps d'un soir ce n'était plus de Victoire dont on parlait. Au début, elle avait cru que le Choixpeau l'y avait répartie, car elle avait cette envie profonde de se démarquer de l'ensemble de sa famille, de ses cousins qui partageaient ses bancs à Poudlard ou qui les partageraient bientôt, et puis elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment ambitieuse ou rusée pour y avoir atterri. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, si l'ambition n'était pas son trait de caractère principal, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était orgueilleuse et suffisamment maline pour savoir qu'agir précipitamment ne menait à rien et pour envisager toutes les conséquences que ses actes pouvaient avoir et agir en fonction pour assurer ses arrières. Il n'y avait pas à dire Serpentard était la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux et peu importe ce que certains pouvaient croire, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Sa répartition avait provoqué une drôle d'onde de choc chez les Weasley, preuve est que les temps changent et que leurs enfants nés après la guerre ne faisaient plus guère d'histoire des clivages qu'eux-mêmes avaient subis. Ils étaient heureux dans leurs maisons respectives, Gryffondor ou non, mais parfois ils ne pouvaient refouler l'idée qu'ils avaient dû louper quelque chose. Serpentard Dominique, vraiment ?Oui vraiment et même avec ces années de recul, elle n'aurait pas voulu être répartie autrement. C'était trop elle et elle y avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, elle y avait trouvé sa vocation et s'était confrontée à une autre vision du monde. Elle avait grandi et muri au sein des murs de sa salle commune, elle y avait pris des coups, car la victoire, et par extension sa famille, en avait détruit d'autres. Parce que rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir et qu'il y avait une large palette de gris entre les deux. Une palette dont elle n'avait pas conscience jusque-là.

Dominique lâcha brusquement le morceau de tissu et sortit de sa rêverie. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à son bureau et saisit précautionneusement le morceau de parchemin qui s'y trouvait. Elle relit avec intention son article sur une secte sataniste qu'elle avait infiltrée pendant plusieurs semaines et le plia avant de le sceller d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle n'avait pas un métier des plus surs, d'ailleurs la plupart des gens de son entourage ignorait qu'elle était plus qu'une simple journaliste, mais un reporter de guerre. Enfin à défaut d'avoir une guerre dans le monde magique actuellement, elle se contentait du titre de reporter d'investigation. Après son diplôme de journalisme, elle avait suivi une formation spécialisée auprès des Aurors français et y retournait chaque année pour se perfectionner. C'était risqué certes, mais cela la faisait se sentir vivante et elle s'assurait toujours de ne pas être en ligne de front.

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et lâcha un soupir d'ennui. Elle n'avait rien de plus à faire ici, pas d'article à finir comme elle l'avait prétendu, et elle se contentait de fuir les sempiternelles conversations que son père voulait avoir avec elle. C'était toujours la même rengaine, à peine rentrée qu'elle voulait déjà repartir et attendait le jour de sa prochaine expédition avec une impatience toute particulière. Elle n'aimait pas parler, ni avec lui ni avec personne, que ce soit de tout de rien et surtout pas d'elle. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière.

Dans la cuisine en bas, le bruit des casseroles et autres poêles commençait à se faire entendre et elle imaginait déjà sa mère les contrôler du bout de sa baguette. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à la regarder faire quand elle était plus jeune, ce n'était pas tant la préparation qui l'intéressait, mais le moment passé avec sa mère à papoter et le chaleureux repas de famille qui s'en suivait. C'était le bon vieux temps où ils se parlaient tous librement et sans état d'âme. Maintenant, la préparation était solitaire et les repas silencieux. C'était de sa faute et elle le savait. Elle aurait aimé leur épargner cette ambiance lourde et pesante, alors elle se cachait, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils savaient tout et ils ne savaient rien en même temps, ils prétendaient ne pas voir et ne pas étendre et se contentait d'attendre que le vent tourne.

« Dom' descends, Victoire et Teddy sont arrivés ! »

Elle répondit à l'appel de son père et dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers de la Chaumières aux Coquillages qui craquèrent sous chacun de ses pas. Sa sœur s'extirpa avec difficulté de la cheminée, les bras encombrés par son fils qui y dormait confortablement installé et Dominique dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour réfréner le sentiment de jalousie qui naissait en elle. Victoire avait toujours été l'un de ses principaux problèmes dans la vie. Il lui suffisait de porter les yeux sur elle pour se retrouver confrontée à toutes les chimères qu'elle s'efforçait de faire taire. Elle trouvait la nature bien injuste parfois, comme si Victoire avait hérité de tous les bons gènes pour ne lui laisser que les restes. Evidemment, sa sœur était magnifique, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours c'était l'apanage de tous ceux possédant du sang de vélane. Mais il y avait autre chose, un semblant de grâce et de douceur qui ne s'expliquait pas et la faisait briller aux yeux des gens. Victoire avait hérité de la beauté de leur mère, du caractère attrayant de leur père et de l'intelligence d'on ne savait trop qui. À Poudlard, Dominique avait souffert des comparaisons incessantes que les élèves et les professeurs faisaient entre sa sœur et elle et elle l'avait souvent haïe d'être si parfaite. Elle avait dû se battre pour suivre le chemin de son aînée, mais ce que sa sœur faisait sans même y penser, Dominique devait s'y atteler avec force et pugnacité. Sa sœur ne perdait pas des heures dans la salle de bain le matin juste pour être présentable, sa sœur ne passait pas des heures à la bibliothèque pour réussir un examen ou rendre un devoir… non bien sûr, sa sœur n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et chaque soir, Dominique maudissait son miroir qui lui renvoyait sa propre imperfection et sa propre différence.

Et même avec un nourrisson d'à peine six mois dans les bras, même avec toute la fatigue accumulée, elle irradiait. Elle irradiait de ce bonheur particulier que Dominique lui enviait tant et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Dominique salua son beau-frère d'un signe de main et sera rapidement sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Quatre mois à l'étranger et je n'ai droit qu'à de furtives embrassades ? Dominique et son sens de la famille m'impressionneront toujours », lança Victoire en rigolant.

Sa cadette lâcha un râle de protestation sans reprendre sa sœur pour autant. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ces personnes très démonstratives quant à ses sentiments et ces réunions de famille instauraient une proximité qu'elle ne supportait pas. Le contact, les embrassades lui faisaient mal et la confrontaient à son propre corps et à ses propres limites. Des gestes trop hypocrites qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser naturellement. Elle ne faisait pas la bise, elle ne serait personne dans ses bras, elle ne disait pas « je t'aime » même à ceux qu'elle aimait parce que cela lui faisait trop mal. Aimer c'était laisser la porte ouverte à trop d'abus.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre ton neveu ? Il a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois, c'est assez incroyable. Il est beaucoup plus éveillé, reprit Victoire en ôtant son manteau d'une main et en lui confiant son fils de l'autre.

— Oui je vois ça, railla Dominique en serrant le petit encore endormi contre elle. Nettement plus éveillé en effet. »

Pendant que Teddy, Victoire, Louis et leurs parents allèrent faire le tour du jardin et du potager de fortune que Bill avait installé l'année passée, Dominique resta seule avec son neveu toujours collé contre elle. Il avait grossi, le bougre, et elle n'avait de cesse de réajuster sa position quand ses bras fatiguaient. La main posée sur l'arrière de sa petite tête, le vernis sombre de ses ongles jurait avec sa peau pâle. Elle sentait de petits mouvements d'air dans son dos et, de temps à autre, des doigts s'enroulaient et tiraient sur ses longs cheveux et elle aurait beau s'en plaindre, elle adorait cette sensation. Elle prétendrait encore que la fibre, elle ne l'avait pas et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être mère, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cette sensation de plénitude et ce bonheur rassurant qui naissait en elle quand elle tenait le petit entre ses bras. C'était de son âge, après tout leur mère était à peine plus jeune qu'elle quand elle avait eu Victoire. Mais Dominique savait que cela n'arriverait pas et que le prochain enfant qui viendrait illuminer la Chaumière de sa présence ne serait pas le sien. Trop maigre et plus réglée, fin du rêve.

Vas-y pleure Dominique, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste désormais.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

**Résumé **: _J'avance._ Dominique avait des secrets. Des secrets qui embellissaient sa vie, qui lui pourrissaient la vie, qui rythmaient sa vie. _Je retarde._

**Note :** Réponse au concours le courage n'est pas réservé aux Gryffondor.

* * *

_Seize heures quatorze_

_Partie 2_

Le soir était la période de la journée que Dominique préférait, et ce, spécialement lorsque le crépuscule tombait et enrobait le monde de sa douceur silencieuse. Elle aimait fleureter avec la profondeur du ciel étoilé quand plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'est le chant des criquets et l'écho de ses propres pensées. Elle aimait voir le ciel s'assombrir au-dessus d'elle, passant du rose enveloppant du soleil couchant au bleu sombre d'une nuit sans lune, et sentir l'air se rafraichir à mesure que la lumière disparaissait au loin. Et elle aimait quand la brise du soir et le reflux de la marée s'engouffraient dans les dunes et faisaient s'agiter les lagures. Elle observait la mer, perchée à l'endroit le plus haut de la berge, alors que la lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel et que quelques étoiles pointaient ici et là.

« Mauvais jour ? »

Dominique aimait la fin de journée, car c'était là que tout avait commencé. Il l'avait embrassé un jour que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Un jour comme un autre. Dominique avait toujours besoin d'attention, James aussi cela expliquait des choses. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils étaient devenus si proches, car ils étaient les seuls capables de savoir ce dont l'autre avait réellement besoin. Par orgueil et par fierté peut-être, ils étaient similaires.

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient devenus un duo comme il y en avait tant dans leur famille. Dominique et James n'avaient pas une année d'écart et ils avaient vécu toutes leurs premières fois ensemble ou à quelques mois d'intervalle. Leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas et tout ce qui fait qu'un enfant devient grand. Ils avaient partagé leurs peines et leurs chagrins, leur joie et leurs jeux. Tout. Enfants, ils passaient tout leur temps libre à concocter les plans les plus fous et finissaient toujours par se faire prendre à la fin. Ils furent responsables de l'invasion de la maison par des crapauds à Noël 2013, de la disparition des cadeaux de Lily lors de son sixième anniversaire ou encore du gâteau rendu immangeable lors de la remise des diplômes de Teddy. Ils étaient toujours les deux dans l'histoire, coupables, partenaires de crime. Ils étaient « James et Dominique » comme si leurs noms collés l'un à l'autre signifiaient réellement quelque chose.

C'était pire tout d'ailleurs, car aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'autoriser à y croire. Ils étaient cousins. Un mot tabou qu'ils se murmuraient comme pour se rappeler qu'ils ne devaient pas. C'était là l'obscène vérité qu'ils devaient cacher, un concept bien entaché désormais. Ils étaient cousins et ça les rongeait de l'intérieur. Ils avaient beau prétendre et faire semblant, le fardeau était toujours là, lourd et pesant, planqué en embuscade, le chantage insidieux de deux personnes qui n'avaient personnes d'autre à qui parler. Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on les juge et les réprimande encore ? Pour qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils n'étaient que de stupides enfants ? Pour qu'on la compare à Victoire une nouvelle fois ? Merci bien. Victoire bien sûr était de celle qui trouverait un charmant mari, aurait trois gamins et un chien. Elle s'était déjà attelée à la tâche, quand Dominique n'avait plus qu'un avenir bouché.

« J'ai vu ma sœur aujourd'hui, ma sœur et son mari, leur fils aussi.

— Très mauvais jour, en effet » murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

James ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander comment elle allait, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Dominique parlait peu, mais il connaissait sa langue par cœur. Tout dans ses expressions et dans ses attitudes, dans un sourcil qui se lève, dans une fossette qui se creuse, lui raconte tout d'elle bien au-delà des mensonges qu'elle se plait à dire. Et quand elle lui répond qu'elle va bien, il sait que c'est l'un de ses nombreux codes pour dire que rien ne va.

D'ici, ils apercevaient à peine les lumières qui éclairaient la Chaumière aux Coquillages et tout leur paraissait si calme et si paisible qu'ils préféraient ne rien dire et ne pas gâcher cet instant précieux avec des mots inutiles. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et le bruit de la mer. Que pouvaient-ils se dire de toute manière ?

Dominique s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête et enfonça ses pieds dans le sable humide. Parfois, la lune éclairait son visage et James s'étendit à son tour, sur le flanc, pour l'observer un peu mieux. Ils ne se touchaient pas, pourtant le portrait semblait intime et renvoyait ce drôle de sentiment que deux cousins n'auraient jamais dû ressentir l'un envers l'autre. Son corps faisait paravent et la protégeait du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, et de là où il était, la tête posée sur son poing, il pouvait s'imprégner de toutes les saillies de son visage et peut-être que si la lune l'illuminait suffisamment, il pourrait saisir l'éclat de ses yeux bruns. Ils avaient les mêmes, mais ceux de Dominique étaient toujours les plus brillants et les plus vivants.

James arracha quelques lagures, en coinça une dans sa bouche à la manière d'un cow-boy dans son Far West et en plaça une autre dans les cheveux de la jeune sorcière, frôlant son oreille dans le mouvement. L'air marin entrainait certains de ses longs cheveux, malgré la protection que James lui offrait, et les mêlait au sable épais et aux quelques brindilles qui trainaient là. Et à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle, son air strict s'effaçait sous le vent et laissait une douce sauvagerie le remplacer.

Il devinait ses joues qui commençaient à rougir sous les bourrasques, ses lèvres pâles gercées par les assauts salés et ses yeux encore humides des larmes versées. Il l'imaginait telle une amazone des mers, l'une de ces femmes fières que personne ne met à terre. Lentement, James remonta ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue et les laissa trainer là où une longue marque noire avait jalonné la peau de la sorcière. Il humidifia son index et effaça la trainée rapidement, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer ou voir les restes de son chagrin.

« C'était si affreux que ça ?

— Pire encore, fit-elle en marquant une pause résignée, ils empestent le bonheur la joie de vivre et l'amour. »

James se redressa, la main engourdie par le poids de sa tête, et esquissa un sourire triste. Dominique était l'une de ces estropiés des sentiments qui n'aimaient pas. Plus ou qui se l'interdisait, il n'aurait pu dire précisément, car malgré les traits qu'il partageait, sa cousine était une personne complexe qui portait des secrets plus lourds qu'elle. Elle n'aimait pas, elle sortait le temps d'une nuit avec des gens dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, briser des cœurs était une routine aussi habituelle pour elle que de compter jusqu'à trois.

James en avait été victime, une fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Pour lui avoir fait croire qu'ils pourraient être plus que de simples partenaires de crime, mais il faut dire qu'il s'y était aussi laissé berner. Egoïstement, il avait cru qu'il pouvait compter. Mais, il savait que quelque chose comptait aux yeux de Dominique que n'importe qui et n'importe quel amour qu'on pouvait lui donner. _Dominique ne mange pas, elle maigrit leurs sourires. Pourtant elle les aime, c'est ça le pire._

« Je devrais rentrer, il est tard. Les autres doivent m'attendre », commença-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux à la manière d'une brosse et écarta les petites saletés qui s'y étaient nichées.

« Reste, encore un peu Dom'. »

La jeune femme considéra sa proposition un instant et finit par se rassoir dans le sable en ramenant ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine et en les entourant de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et après un instant de silence lui demanda finalement :

« Tu crois qu'on ira mieux un jour, James ? Qu'on pourra être heureux ?

— On s'améliore chaque jour, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde un peu en arrière et voit tout le chemin qu'on a déjà parcouru. On ne peut qu'aller mieux, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. »

James posa gentiment une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et la pressa avec insistance pour lui donner un peu de ce courage qui lui manquait. Autant que Dominique s'en souvienne, son cousin avait toujours été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait ressenti le besoin et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Peut-être était-il le seul à avoir conscience de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle ne savait pas. Mais il avait toujours été là pour la supporter quand elle n'allait plus droit et à la pousser quand elle n'avançait plus.

« Tu parles ! Tout empire.

— Non, tu te trompes Dom'. Je sais que la vie, que ta vie n'est pas facile, mais tu es plus forte et plus courageuse que ce que tu ne veux croire. Ça ira, je t'assure que ça ira. »

Dominique se tut. Elle n'aimait pas tellement le reprendre ou le contredire, sauf si cela concernait le Quidditch évidemment. Son silence ne signifiait pas qu'il avait raison, juste qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Et malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire, Dominique n'était pas courageuse, James l'était pour elle et en y réfléchissant bien, le chemin parcouru n'aurait pas été le même sans son soutien. Elle serait restée la même petite fille aux yeux tristes et au regard apeuré.

La sorcière ferma les yeux comme pour se souvenir de tout ce temps passé. Sur que c'était mieux avant, n'est-ce pas Dominique ?

Dominique, seize ans, soupira à la vue du festin qui s'étalait sur la table. La soirée promettait d'être longue et même si elle était contente d'être de retour à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, cet aspect de la rentrée était des plus désagréables. Festoyer encore et toujours. Elle devait faire semblant de manger quelque chose pour que personne ne soupçonne rien et bien qu'elle réussisse souvent à se fondre dans le décor de sa maison, elle savait qu'elle devrait faire face à des regards interrogateurs si l'on remarquait qu'elle ne mangeait rien.

Elle porta un morceau de poulet à sa bouche qu'elle mâcha avec précaution et, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle le recrachait discrètement dans son assiette. Elle le dissimulait sous d'autres morceaux de nourriture intacts et cela la décourageait de toucher aux aliments autour. Et tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'ingurgiter plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà pris ce soir était une bonne chose. Tout du moins, c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Elle lança des regards inquisiteurs à ses compagnons de table et réalisant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle se relaxa un peu. À quoi bon prétendre quand elle était la seule à observer ? Elle se sentait lâche à se cacher de tous, mais c'était là l'apanage usuel d'un élève de Serpentard.

À mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent, Dominique laissa son regard vagabonder sur les autres tables et particulièrement à celle des Gryffondor où la plupart de ses cousins étaient répartis. D'autres avaient envahi les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et même sa cousine Lily l'avait rejointe à Serpentard l'année précédente, mais la plus grande partie d'entre eux s'agitait autour de la table des rouge et or. Elle observa plus attentivement l'endroit où James Potter était assis.

Il entretenait une conversation animée avec un garçon de son année que Dominique ne connaissait que de vue et riait de temps à autre. James et elle avaient beau être tous les deux en sixième année, ils ne partageaient ni la même salle commune ni le même cercle d'amis, il ne restait que le Quidditch pour les rassembler. James le poursuiveur se jouait du souaffle quand Dominique la gardienne se jouait de lui. Cela lui pinçait le cœur parfois de voir que c'était là les seules miettes restantes de leur complicité d'enfance. Et puis, pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec elle quand il pouvait être accompagné par de bien meilleures personnes ?

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, le supplice s'acheva. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée que toute la nourriture ait finalement disparu, elle n'aurait pas supporté la regarder plus longtemps. Son estomac grognait avec insistance malgré ses efforts pour le calmer. Elle continuait de le masser avec sa paume et comme personne ne semblait remarquer le bruit qu'il faisait, elle fit mine de rien alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots et leur salle commune.

Elle consigna le nouveau mot de passe dans sa mémoire et suivit les autres filles de son année dans leur dortoir. Les autres bavardèrent pendant de longues minutes, encore enchantées par leurs retrouvailles, tandis que Dominique se changeait rapidement et s'écroulait sur son lit s'attirant quelques remarques espiègles.

« Joué au Quidditch toute la journée hier, j'ai des courbatures partout », marmonna-t-elle comme seule excuse.

Elle tendit le baldaquin pour s'isoler des autres et laissa le contrôle si durement établi sur son corps lui échapper. Elle prit quelques respirations laborieuses alors que son dos se décontractait dans un mouvement de spasmes et de contractions. Chaque jour, elle le tendait tant que lorsqu'elle relâchait la pression qu'elle lui infligeait, la douleur lui coupait le souffle et ses muscles étaient sujets à des tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

Parfois le mal s'atténuait de lui-même, d'autre fois pas. Dominique enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et sera les couvertures contre elle, maintenant elle devait attendre, demain elle reprendrait sa routine morbide et cette pensée lui arracha une larme alors que les autres filles se racontaient leurs amours de vacances, le décalage était trop grand et leurs aspirations bien trop différentes. Elle aurait aimé dormir, mais Morphée semblait la fuir et elle devait se contenter de quelques très courtes heures de sommeil par nuit, toujours hantées par de mauvais rêves qui la réveillaient avant le lever du jour.

Le matin suivant, Dominique se réveilla avant les autres comme à son habitude, ce temps lui était nécessaire pour se préparer. Elle sortit de son lit avec difficulté et se dirigea vers les douches malgré les protestations de son corps las. Elle fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla rapidement avant de se placer sous le jet. Elle laissa l'eau courir le long de son corps et accorda une attention particulière à ses os saillants. Clavicule, côtes, hanche, elle aimait les sentir sous ses doigts, peu importe la douleur engendrée. Leurs formes prononcées montraient tous les progrès réalisés, c'était son courage à elle.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse, le port de l'uniforme avait l'avantage de lui éviter bien des soucis question habillement. Pull, chemise et jupe grise, le tout dissimulé sous sa longue robe de sorcière. Ça c'était la partie facile, il lui fallait encore masquer son teint pâle qui lui donnait d'un cadavre, masquer les cernes dus à son trop peu de sommeil, masquer les creux dans ses pommettes. Elle avait besoin d'un maquillage excessif juste pour paraitre normale.

Elle brossa ensuite des cheveux avec application et ignora les longs fils blonds qui s'échappaient de sa chevelure et s'accrochaient à la brosse. L'habitude surement. Tant qu'ils gardaient un peu d'éclat, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. C'était la première chose que les gens voyaient chez elle, ses longueurs blondes, elle devait en prendre soin.

Dominique sortit de son dortoir en silence pour ne pas déranger la quiétude matinale et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle récupéra son emploi du temps auprès de son directeur de maison et profita de la tranquillité ambiante pour saisir des gâteaux qui trainaient là et les dissimuler dans son sac, une fois sa réserve satisfaisante, elle s'autorisa à boire un jus de citrouille et à manger quelques morceaux de pain. Le minimum vital, le minimum nécessaire à la faire avancer. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Tout au long de la journée, le plus dur était certainement de réussir à rester concentrer durant les cours et à suivre ce que les professeurs disaient en dépit de sa fatigue grandissante et du vide dans son estomac. Mais cela devait être ainsi et si Dominique avait bien conscience du mal qu'elle se faisait avec ce poison, elle préférait ignorer les voix qui lui hurlaient de tout arrêter.

À midi, elle se débrouillait toujours pour disparaitre quelque part, prétextant un devoir à rendre ou un entrainement de Quidditch et se contentait d'un fruit subtilisé à table le matin même. Il lui était difficile de trouver des excuses valables en début d'année, même si au final personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment il lui suffisait d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un « j'étais occupée » pour qu'on l'oublie. Et attendre, toujours attendre.

Dominique avait fin, elle devait l'admettre. Mais peu importe où cela la mènerait, elle ne pouvait pas manger et c'était quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils la berçaient de leurs paroles hypocrites « Oh Dom' tu as beaucoup maigri », « tu manges si peu ces derniers temps » ou « tiens, prends un peu de mon pudding » et prétendaient savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant à moins d'avoir déjà vécu la même chose, cela leur était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas comprendre. Comprendre à quel point il lui était impossible de l'ignorer, elle, la maladie. Enfin d'autant qu'elle était concernée, elle n'était pas malade non bien sûr. Elle voulait simplement être la hauteur et suivre les pas de sa sœur. Victoire, si belle et si parfaite Victoire. Non elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, elle en était incapable, elle ne le pouvait pas.

L'autre, ce modèle qu'elle voulait atteindre, prenait le dessus et son avis était superflu, son esprit silencieux et son cœur paralysé. La seule chose qui comptait désormais, c'est ce que cette autre pensait. Cette autre Dominique, celle qu'elle aurait voulu être et ce que cette fille pensait, les autres n'appréciaient pas.

Dominique détestait cette sensation de faim qu'elle ressentait en permanence, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. La faim qui dévorait ses chairs, qui faisait se défausser ses dents et qui l'empêchait de se contrôler lorsqu'un aliment franchissait le sas de sa bouche. La douleur qui en résultait était à peine supportable, mais la peur d'avoir de fauté était pire encore. Quand Dominique allait à l'encontre des règles établies, l'autre préparait déjà les représailles et elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de contrôler ces crises-là en établissant une drôle de routine, une permission éphémère à seize heures quatorze.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas la monotonie du temps, celle-là exceptée, Poudlard lui donnait un emploi du temps qu'elle suivait selon son humeur et les retenues ou les devoirs supplémentaires n'y faisaient rien. Après tout, tant que son travail restait satisfaisant, les professeurs ne se plaignaient pas outre mesure de son absence. Restait toujours ce vide, ce moment de la journée où elle ne daignait pas se montrer chaque jour, lors de la pause avant le dernier cours, elle disparaissait dans les méandres de Poudlard quand plus personne ne regardait.

Elle avait dû faire de nombreux essais avant de trouver l'heure la plus favorable et la plus calme, celle où elle pourrait errer dans le château sans risquer de croiser un trop grand nombre de ses occupants. C'était le meilleur compromis, Rusard se préparait moralement au dîner dans ses quartiers, les fantômes et les tableaux somnolaient encore et les élèves étudiaient. Au diable la dernière heure de cours, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle en avait besoin. Manger et ne rien garder, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir moins coupable. C'était la récompense et la punition en même temps.

Les provisions faites le matin même s'évaporent en l'espace de quelques minutes. Dominique coupe, mâche et avale en vitesse sans prendre le temps de savourer. Plaisir et nourriture ne sont pas deux notions compatibles dans son vocabulaire. Les acides s'agitent à l'intérieur et au lieu de s'attaquer au peu ingérer, ils tournent et remontent avec la nourriture qu'elle expulse aussi vite, consommant sa propre chaire.

Elle les sentait faire leur voie hors d'elle, lui brûler la trachée, la gorge, la bouche et lui prouver à quel point il était futile de protester. Trop et elle saignait, alors depuis longtemps elle ne s'indignait plus. Et à seize heures quatorze, Dominique s'effondrait à même le sol, les doigts rougis d'avoir tant buté, les larmes roulant sur ses joues plus par réflexe que par réelle tristesse et le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Et ce cœur qui palpite tant, Dominique a peur qu'il s'arrête parfois. Quelle connerie et l'heure passée, le manège continuait, invariable.

Dominique se soumettait aux demandes des autres, souriait poliment quand on la questionnait et donnait des réponses aussi évasives que possible. Car ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne savaient pas combien il lui était dur de se regarder dans un miroir pour n'y croiser que des défauts et y voir chacune de ses imperfections, combien il lui était dur de supporter cette image quand celle de sa sœur venait la hanter en permanence.

Elle croyait d'ailleurs que s'ils étaient capables de la voir ainsi, par le prisme de sa sœur, ils ne protesteraient plus. Ils ne la plaindraient plus. Non, ils l'encourageaient d'autant plus, la puniraient lorsqu'elle se serrait égarée. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne la stopperaient. Ils se moqueraient peut-être de ses tentatives pour lui ressembler, néanmoins ils la laisseraient essayer. _Dominique ne mange pas, de son corps elle divorce_. Elle avait joué ce jeu pendant longtemps, elle ne comptait plus les années passées à se cacher peut-être parce que la vie ne lui avait jamais semblé être autrement. Sous-contrôle.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, Dom', lui avait-il dit un jour en novembre, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis la rentrée. Un jour il faudra bien que tu tiennes là, la tête haute et fière de qui tu es. Toi et pas ce pseudo idéal que tu cherches à atteindre. »

Il s'était assis à ses côtés dans les gradins du stade alors qu'elle observait l'équipe des Poufsouffle s'entrainer.

« Tu as abandonné ton poste dans l'équipe, c'est dommage.

— Il faut bien laisser leur place aux plus jeunes.

— Ou c'est plutôt que tu n'en as plus la force.

— Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores, James. »

Alors il s'était tu. C'était une impression étrange que le vide qui se créait entre eux. Ils avaient été deux si longtemps, qu'il s'était plu à croire que leur duo durerait toujours et maintenant ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, ne se parlant plus qu'occasionnellement pourtant il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa cousine ait sombré si vite.

À ses yeux, elle avait toujours été différente des autres membres de leur famille. Elle semblait en permanence plus triste et beaucoup extravertie que ses frères et sœurs. James imputait ça à la mort de sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, il avait bien vu qu'elle tentait de rester forte et digne en apparence, mais elle s'était réfugiée tant de fois dans ses bras d'enfant qu'il n'avait pu ignorer sa peine. Il l'avait vue avancer seule et courageusement tenter de faire son deuil par elle-même, en vain. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié, elle n'avait jamais réussi à panser cette plaie.

Et puis, il y avait Victoire et la comparaison incessante qu'on lui imposait. Au début, il croyait que Dominique exagérait quand elle lui parlait de la pression que sa mère mettait sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ressemble à sa sœur, mais il s'était vite aperçu de sa méprise. À force d'aller de faire des aller-retour entre chez lui et chez Dominique, il s'était rendu compte que le comportement de sa tante vis-à-vis de sa cadette était malsain. Victoire et Louis étaient les premiers, première fille et premier fils, Dominique au milieu ne devait que suivre la marche. Elle avait essayé et regardez où cela l'avait mené.

« Tu es malade, Dom'.

— Je vais bien, arrête un peu avec ça ! »

Elle se leva avec précipitation pour partir, mais il la saisit par le poignet pour la retenir. Il détestait cela, parce qu'à cet instant, il devait réprimer ce sentiment d'impuissance qui courrait dans ses veines et cette culpabilité naissante. Sa cousine, son amie d'enfance, se détruisait à petit feu et il s'était contenté de la regarder faire.

« Reste, encore un peu, Dom' s'il te plait. Il n'est pas encore l'heure. »

Il la sentit se geler sur place et il attendit qu'elle se rasseye avant de poursuivre sur le même ton.

« Les Weasley commencent à jaser tu sais, tu es devenu l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Que d'absence…

— Et concrètement ?

— Je sais qu'on s'est un peu perdu de vue tous les deux, ces derniers temps…

— Arrête, on ne va pas verser dans le sentimentalisme maintenant.

— Je serais là, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin moi Dom' et un jour tu verras tout ira mieux. Tu seras guéri.

— James, je ne suis pas…

— Je sais », la coupa-t-il franchement.

Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les siens et sera fort sa main dans la sienne en répétant encore ces mêmes mots. Il aurait pu lui crier, lui hurler qu'il ne supportait plus ce qu'il voyait, que sa maigreur lui faisait mal, que ces os qu'il devinait le repoussaient et que cette finesse le révulsait, mais il n'en fit rien. James ne voulait pas la brusquer ou lui faire mal inutilement, il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne qu'elle aussi était une belle personne. Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, sera son corps frêle contre le sien et sentit sa tête tomber contre son épaule. Lentement, elle commença à se relaxer à son contact et laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'elle chassa rapidement.

« Je te promets Dom', je te promets que ça va aller.

— Pourquoi tout va si mal James ? Je…bafouilla-t-elle, j'y arrive plus. Je suis pas assez forte.

— Dis pas ça. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

— Tu parles, lâcha-t-elle en reniflant. Tu dois te tromper de cousine.

— Comme si je pouvais te confondre avec une autre ! fit-il en riant légèrement. La vie, ta vie, n'est pas facile Dom' mais tu t'accroches, tu t'entêtes et tu avances en dépit de ce que tous les gens peuvent dire ou penser, en dépit de Victoire, de ta mère et de toutes ces choses qui te pourrissent la vie.

— C'est pas ce que j'appelle du courage, l'interrompit-elle, c'est de la connerie.

— Non, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas une question de bravoure, d'ardeur ou d'acte exceptionnel c'est se lever le matin, c'est accepter de laisser partir quelqu'un, c'est un ensemble de petits riens. Vivre. »

Dominique secoua la tête et sortit de sa rêverie. Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel et le sable de la dune avait remplacé les gradins du stade où James et elle s'étaient assis bien des années auparavant.

« Perdue dans tes pensées, comme toujours.

— Hum… en fait, je pensais à un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il curieux en mâchouillant la tige qu'il avait dans la bouche.

— Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que j'avais un reportage à faire en Australie…

— Oui, je me souviens tu pars la semaine prochaine non ? la coupa-t-il.

— En réalité, je reste là à la place je vais dans un centre pour me faire soigner. »

Elle marqua une pause et devant son absence de réaction continua :

« C'est chez les moldus, ça ne m'enchante pas, mais il est tant que je me sorte de tout ça et que j'avance, la tête droite et fière de qui je suis, c'est bien ça ? »

Il secoua la tête à l'affirmative, prit la tête de Dominique entre ses mains et déposa un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux. Il lui adressa enfin un large sourire.

« Et vivre. »


End file.
